


Tighter

by XxJearminxX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armins a little slut, Bottom Armin, Corset, Embarrassed Jean, Fetish Clothing, Gratuitous Smut, Jean loves it tho, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, corset kink, slight praise kink, top jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJearminxX/pseuds/XxJearminxX
Summary: Just an idea I had to get out of my head so I can finish my multi chapter fics.After being together for a few months, Jean decides they need to spice things up in the bedroom. The last thing Armin expects, however, is the corset laying on his coffee table.





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I needed to write out. It isn’t beta read, so expect mistakes.

When Jean came home with a shopping bag from a women’s dress shop, Armin didn’t know what to think. 

His boyfriend had nervously walked into their shared apartment, face red, hands fidgeting. Armin hadn’t seen him this embarrassed since their first time together. 

Jean sat the bag down on the coffee table, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “So... Armin.” He started, refusing eye contact. “We’ve been together for a-a few months now...”

“Yes?” Armin questioned, leaning towards the bag for a peak. He jumped when Jean snatched it away. 

“No yet!” Jean exclaimed, blush creeping down his neck. “Let me explain first.” 

Armin nodded, signaling the brunette to continue.

Jean lets out a shaky breath. “It’s been almost five months... and all the blogs say that this is the best time to... reveal certain things about myself-“

“You’re taking relationship advice from a blog?”

“-like specific preferences I have.” Jean continued, sending a glare his boyfriends way. 

“Preferences? What kind of preferences?” Armin questioned, leaning back into the couch, staring up at Jean. 

Jean’s face reddened. “Ya know... s-stuff I wanna do in bed...”

“Oh.”

There’s a thick, uncomfortably awkward silence hanging in the air now. It’s not that Armin was weirded out, he didn’t even know what Jean wanted, he just didn’t know how to respond. Admittedly, however, their sex life was pretty vanilla. Armin himself had been yearning for something more... risqué? Exciting? Kinky? He just didn’t know how in what way, let alone how it ask for it.

When Armin finally snapped out of his thoughts he realized Jean looked as if wanted to die. He’s refusing eye contact, nervously twitching as he uncomfortably waits for Armin to say something. 

“Well... what do you have in mind?” 

Jean started, obviously not expecting that answer. He blinked, realizing he needed to explain what he wanted. “Ah, w-well... it may be easier to show you w-what I bought?...”

Armin nodded, curious to what was in the shopping bag. Was it a cover to throw him off? Or did Jean really buy him a dress? The thought of wearing one didn’t turn him off... at the very least he’d be willing to try it...

What comes out of the bag isn’t a dress, but a baby blue corset with white ribbon and lace in the back, and dark blue vertical stripes along the bodice. From what Armin can tell, it isn’t modified specifically for sexual pleasure or anything, it was just a simple, normal corset.

Huh.

Jean’s eyes are flicking between him and the corset, embarrassment still evident on his face. Armin didn’t really know what to make of it, he’d never heard a corset fetish before, but he’s almost certain Jean isn’t the only one out there. Was it a more extreme version of the choking fetish? Meant to give Jean a sort of power trip? A way to give Jean control?

A pleasurable shudder made its way through Armin’s being at the thought of Jean having so much control over him. He shifted, blue eyes locking with Tawny as he awaits an explanation. “Do you want me to wear it?”

Jean gives a curt nod. “Yeah... and I’d uh... pull it tighter the more we got into it...”

The thought of Jean restricting his breathing like that, admittedly, turned Armin on a little. He shifted again, voice a little shaky as he asked another question. “what if it gets to tight?...”

“We can have a signal. Like, snapping your fingers.”

Armin nodded once more, staring at the corset before finally giving his answer. “Okay, lets try it.”

“Really?” Jean sputtered, eyes wide in shock as if he was expecting to be told no. 

“Of course” Armin smiled, starting to stand. “This is obviously something that you really enjoy, so I’m going to at least try to indulge you.” 

“Promise me if you get uncomfortable you’ll tell me.” Jean says, looking intently into Armin’s eyes. “I don’t want you doing something you don’t like for my sake.” 

“Of course I will.”

The serious look on Jean’s face is quickly replaced with a soft smile. “Armin... you’re to good to me...”

“No I’m not, I’m just being fair. So if I come to you with a newly discovered desire you’ll be more inclined to indulge me-“

“Just accept the compliment Army.” Jean laughs, his normally cool composer coming back to him. He bent down to grab the corset from the table and followed Armin towards the bedroom, laughing as Armin blushed at the nickname. 

————————

Armin stared at himself in the mirror, not knowing what to think. The corset is loosely tied, just as Jean had instructed him. Besides the corset, he’s got on a tiny pair of shorts, something Jean had also picked up on the way home. He’s never really liked showing this much skin, he much rather just be completely naked than only wear a few articles of clothing, but he’d already told Jean he’d try it and he wouldn’t want to disappoint.

Slowly, Armin peaked out the door into their bedroom, locking eyes with Jean, who gives him a soft smile. Taking a deep breath, the blonde walked out, hugging himself a little out of self conscientiousness.

Jean let out an audible gasp, gesturing for Armin to come closer. Spreading his legs a little, the brunette ushered the blonde to stand between them, grabbing his ass in the process. 

Armin yelped, grabbing onto Jean’s shoulders. Jean’s eyes rake his body, taking him in. Large hands roam his thighs, pinching and pulling, causing Armin to whine. Jean’s hands move in between Armin’s legs, mouth latching to his collar bone as Armin’s legs go weak. Blue eyes squeeze shut as his breathing begins to quicken.

“Fuck Armin...” Jean hissed hotly against his shoulder, giving the blondes ass another squeeze. “You look so good...”

The blush crept down to Armin’s neck at Jean’s words, the words of praise going straight to his dick, causing it to harden a bit. He whimpers as Jean smirks at him, clearly noticing the development. 

“You like that, huh?” 

Armin doesn’t answer as he’s pulled into a straddling position on Jean’s lap. He groans softly as tan fingers brush against his clothed cock, bringing it to full mast. Armin grinds his hips down into Jean’s hand, chasing after the friction, but is stopped by a hand on his hip.

“Tsk tsk... someone’s getting to worked up.” Jean growled into his ear, causing a shiver to run up Armin’s spine. “I can’t let that go unpunished.” 

Armin’s about to ask what Jean means when he feels the corset tighten around his chest. His eyes widen, the slight restriction of his breathing turning him on more than he’d care to admit. His back arches as one of Jean’s hands snakes around his front and flicks a hardening nipple through the fabric.

“Ah!” 

Suddenly. Jean’s mouth is encasing the hardening bud through the fabric, the tease of his hot mouth causing Armin to lose himself. A cry of pleasure escapes his throat as he pleads with Jean to just get on with it. He wasn’t used to foreplay, he couldn’t handle this. “P-please...”

Jean pulls away, a questioning look on his face. “Hm?...” 

“P-please fuck me... I-I can’t... “

“Do you want me to stop?” Jean questioned, a look of guilt on his face. “Did I go to fast?”

Armin paused, his mind a little clearer now. Did he want Jean to stop? He thought it over, he’d never been this worked up before. He’d never wanted Jean in him this badly, so did he truly want to try this some other time or was he just so desperately turned on his mind didn’t know how to react?

It doesn’t take long for Armin to settle on the latter. “N-no... god, don’t stop! I-I’m just not used to it yet... p-please don’t stop Jean!...”

Jean bites his lip, obviously thinking it over. Armin rolls his hips in encouragement, thrusting his chest closer to Jean’s face as he grips Jean’s hair for leverage. The anticipation was killing him, and the longer he waited for Jean to think it over, the harder and more turned on he seemed to get. “Please...” 

With one last weary look, Jean goes back to his previous task. This time he nibbles softly on the hard nipple causing Armin’s back to arch and the grip on Jean’s head to tighten. A low groan from Jean sends vibrations through Armin’s chest, he throws his head back and spreads his legs a little farther. “Oh god!~”

Jean switches nipples, noting in his mind how sensitive Armin’s seemed to be. Deciding to indulge him, Jean shifts the blonde so his thigh is directly between Armin’s legs, giving him the chance to rut against him.

Jean whines around Armin’s nipple as the blonde succumbs to his animalistic desire and begins humping his leg. Loud, breathy gasps of Jean’s name leaving his throat as he does. He has the brunette locks in a death grip as he cries out over and over again. 

“Je-Jean-Jean!~”

Armin gasps when he feels the corset tighten a bit more, the pulling rubbing his already over stimulated nipples. The loud cry of protest when Jean pulls both his mouth and leg away echos off the walls of their small bedroom. 

“N-no... please, I was so close...” 

“But we still have so much in store, I can’t have you cumming already.” Jean purrs, biting at Armin’s earlobe. The blonde only whimpers in response. 

Lifting Armin off of him, Jean lays him on the bed. He kneels in front of him, spreading his legs and moaning at the wet spot forming on his shorts. He places a kiss to Armin’s thigh, slowly making his way down until he’s right above the bulge in Armin’s pants. Hot breath causing Armin to squirm. Armin has always been a slut for oral sex, giving or receiving. There was something about the intimacy of oral sex that drove Armin crazy, and with Jean so close to his throbbing erection he couldn’t help but entice his older lover by spreading his legs wider and pulling the strings of the corset himself, forcing an audible moan out of Jean’s mouth.

“Not today love.” Jean mumbles, causing Armin to growl in annoyance. 

“Why not?” 

“I have other things in mind.” Jean grins, flipping Armin onto his back with a yell of surprise. He pulls the blue eyed boy’s shorts down, and lifts his hips up. He reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out the lube he stashed and squirts it onto his fingers, ready to prep his love.

———————

“Fuck!~ J-Jean! Yes... just like that!~” Armin gasps, clawing at the bedsheets as Jean took him from behind. The corset was tight, almost unbearably so, but that just turned Armin on more as Jean slammed his prostate with startling accuracy. 

Jean held the white ribbon of the corset like reins in his left hand as his right gripped the headboard for leverage. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed around them as they both moaned in ecstasy. Armin’s mouth was open in a permanent “O”, a trail of drool coming out the side. He was in heaven, this was the best sex he’d ever had and he never wanted it to stop. 

Jean pulled on the corset once more, and Armin sobbed as best he could with the restriction of his chest. His cock leaking pre down his thighs, making him feel wet and sticky. His nipples rubbed against the corset as his chest pressed flush against the bed, his body rocking against the mattress with every thrust. 

“D-don’t stop!~ p-please... please don’t ever stop!~” Armin had never cum without someone touching his cock before, but as he got closer and closer to the edge, he realizes he just might.

With one particularly hard thrust and one last pull of the corset, Armin cums. His semen hitting his chest and the sheets below. His ears are ringing, finger tips tingling, and he’s only vaguely aware of Jean’s semen beginning to cool on his heated thighs. 

Armin gasps, suddenly not being able to breath, and desperately claws at the corset. He sighs in relief as Jean notices, and undoes the corset for him. He collapses bonelessly onto the bed, taking deep breaths as Jean tosses the corset somewhere around the room. It isn’t long until Armin feels a blanket cover him, and strong arms wrapping around his torso. 

“Thank you for trying that with me.” Jean whispers in his ear, playing with a few strands of hair. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Of c-course I enjoy- enjoyed it.” Armin rasped, coughing due to having his mouth open for so long. “Did you not h-hear me?” 

“I didn’t know if you were just playing it up.” Jean admits, kissing the back of Armin’s neck lovingly, “but I’m glad you weren’t.” 

“We should do it again sometime.” Armin yawned, relaxing as Jean traces the raw skin that had be irritated by the tight clothing. His eyelids drooped as he began drifting off, a satisfied smile on his face. “And let me try something’s as well...”

“Like?” Jean raises an eyebrow, amusement lacing his tired tone.

“Maybe I’ll get you a corset... “

Jean snorts, hugging Armin tight. “That’s not even funny.”

“Who said I was joking?”


End file.
